Moving Clouds
by Teh D-OLD
Summary: [FOMT] Ann feels that she isn't good enough to keep on living. But her brother has something to say about that. [AnnGray]


**AN: **Alright. This story is the type...of...A "I'm bored, and I like two certain characters, hey why not make a random fanfic about it" Except I had this idea in my head for a while. There was ALOT of distractions, and yeah. I was playing a video game while writing this, and showed barely any effort. So It's not to good. I'll probably rewrite it later or something. Oh yeah. THIS IS FROM M/FOMT. And Gray and Ann are related in this. >> Because I like them related rather than not. So here goes...

* * *

Cold blue skies glide across the calmed town, as everyone did their days work. The town's tomboy, and red headed girl had cooked all the dinner needed for her brother's return, as well as Cliff and Kai. 

Her brother had been working under their Grandfather's orders for as long as both could remember. Even if Saibara is overly strict, it has done some good to Gray. Now, Ann has always been the happy-happy one of the Inn, Cliff was aways so quiet, Kai was barely around and Gray was usually being his serious self.  
It was a warm early summer monday. Spring had ended four days ago, but Summer's hot weather hadn't fully arrived yet. Everyone was doing their jobs, Cliff was working at the Winery, Gray at the blacksmith's, and Kai at his lodge.

Ann looked at the window as the began to make breakfast for herself, there, in the sky, lie many slowly moving clouds. The girl sighed, then jumped at the sudden pain in her finger as she burnt herself. 'I need to stop daydreaming like that' she growled and quickly shoved her thumb under cold running water. The tomboy, from a distance heard the ringing of the worn wooden door's bell. Her orange, braided hair jumped happily behind her as she ran out of the kitchen to serve whomever had entered. But was dissapointed by the customer.

Mary, the town's librarian barely made appearences at the Inn. Ann didn't like her one bit anyway, so she was satisfied that she barely had to even look at her. "Hi, Mary." The cook said, trying to sound, at the least, a bit kind. The librarian's glasses shown as the looked up. "Oh, I'm just hear to read. I heard from Harris that it's quiet here around this time. For some reason I don't feel comfortable at home today..." She mumbled, shyly as she looked down at the tiled desk. "Fine then." Ann replied at that, and turned around back to the kitchen. Mary sat silently at the desk and opened a pocket book with a half-torn cover. Ann came out of the kitchen, and stood behind the counter. The tomboy eyed the librarian, hoping that the nerdy girl wouldn't notice. Every now and then Mary would clean up her glasses, turn the page, or look up and let out a loud sigh, and just sat there silently looked at the large window at the left side of the silent room.

Suddenly, all silence was broken as Mary pushed her chair behind her and stood up "I'll be going now, Ann!" She said. Ann was taken by surprise, and looked up from the counter's tile "Uh, Bye." the orange-haired one managed to say, this was the loudest she ever heard Mary before.

More than an hour had gone by after the innocent, loved, Mary left. Sure, there were people there, and this was the longest Doug has slept in. After making sure that the place was all quiet, and no one else would come. Ann walked slowly down into the celler, letting the unkind voice inside her to get the best of her. No one ever noticed, it was hard to notice that a happy girl like her had such problems. Ann felt jealousy inside for those girls who were pretty, and not afraid to let their girly side step in. This little tomboy felt to plain, boyish and just plain ugly, and Doug wasn't quite helping with mending those thoughts. But she doubt Doug knew of it, the only person she could tell her feelings to comfortably was Gray, but she felt that their brother-sister relationship was falling apart as the years past for the two teens.

She entered the dark, unused room with a step on the hallow stairs, then shutting the door behind her making the room completely filled with darkness. However, she still knew her way around the room even without a light. There was still the morning light from the small window. Looking around, she found a pretty strong rope, along with a small stool. Stepping on the stool, she took the rope along and tied it against the old hand-made ceiling fan. Then, stepping back to admire her work, looked up at the window and the small, lonely cloud moving on by.

She was ready to let it all go.

Stepping on the stool, and letting out a soft sigh, she looked up at the rope she neatly tied and began to push her head into the space in which was tied. It was all as if she was getting forced to do this, half of her told her not to, while the other half was pushing her to do so. The moment she kicked the stool off from below, she felt something tug at her neck. For some reason, her plan backfired, she fell right on the ground, followed by a broken necklace right on her head. "Ow, Ow, Ow!" She mumbled into the room as she rubbed her bottom, and grabbed the necklace off her head. Holding the treasure in her hand, the broken treasure.

What was in her hand, was the largest piece left of the necklace. It seemed to be a silver jewel placed in the middle of a golden design. She looked up at the rope, and noticed some remains hanging off the loose knot. 'It must've undone it...' she shrugged the reason her plan failed off and held the remains of the necklace made by her brother tightly within her right hand as she walked up the two flights of stairs to her room.

After gently placing the remains of the necklace on her night stand, she threw herself onto the bed, her face dropping hard against the soft blue pillow. She began to cry, and knew the night would end with tears falling out of her sky-colored eyes.

The inn's door sprung open, as the young man with the hat that read "UMA" on it stepped into what he'd been calling "Home" for over three years now. He looked around the room, and couldn't help but notice that his younger sister wasn't there. He figure he'd go check on her, so he began his way upstairs, but before reaching the top his father stopped him. "Gray, can you go get some more beer for me down in the old cellar!" Doug yelled to his son. Without any reply, the orange haired boy made his way back down the stairs and into the lonely cellar.

Gray flung his thumb at the unnoticable light switch, causing a small light at the corner of the room to go on-- but barely. He took small glances around the room, until he noticed that the old ceiling fan, made by Saibara way back, had a rope neatly attatched to it. With a small look of curiousity straying across his face, he took gentle steps over to the old fan. Then looked up at it. He noticed the remains of the necklace dangling from the loose knot, and the stool kicked across the room. "That idiot..." he mumbled, sure of himself.

Ann sat up in her bed and wiped the tears off her sad-looking face. She sniffed in some and grabbed a small book from her nightstand, next to it lie the reminder of her attempt earlier. As she open the book, she heard the knob of her door jingle a bit, and shook. "May I come IN." She heard the familier voice growl behind the door. The young cook giggled and walked to the door "'Course ya can, brother!" she said, happily. Running to the door, and unlocking it, she let her older brother in and she looked up at him with an innocent smile. He took it upon himself to step further into the room, with a serious look on his face.

The sister stepped back, and landed bottom first on her bed. The look of worry planted neatly on her face, then she noticed that Gray held the rope on his hands, along with the golden remains of the necklace hanging off of it. She looked at him "Er, What are ya doin' with that?" she mumbled, her face becoming now of fear. "Don't give me that innocent crap." Her brother said, shutting his eyes tight and looking away from her. "It's not what you think!" She tried to explain, but couldn't come up with the perfect excuse, he wasn't easy to fool. It wasn't even worth trying. "Then what is it?" He raised a brow and looked at her. "Listen, Ann, If you're not around then who in the world is going to make the good food, brighten the mood in this place and make her brother smile at least once a day?" Blushing slightly, he looked at his sister with anger in his eyes. "But I didn't... I don't know what's wrong with me!" Her eyes began to tear up, then she shut them, causing the tears to sneak out and slide down her cheeks. Ann bit her bottom lip and looked away from her brother. "Now Ann, I love you with all-- the love a man has built inside him. I have no clue as to what I would do without you. So don't even think of attempting to **KILL** yourself again." He swung his arm, and with that threw the rope at her. "...You heard me, right?" He walked to her and gave her a pat on the head "If it actually worked I'd probably end up going insane, Ann." "I heard you. Loud and clear." She mumbled, between the soft sobs. He stood up straight, and turned around and began to make his way towards the door. "Ann." she looked up at him and saw the soft, calmness in his eyes. "Hmm?" she nodded. "Goodnight, See ya tomorrow." He said with a big smile, and closed the door gently. Ann lay on her soft blue bed as she watched the pretty clouds that kept moving. They kept going on...

**THE END.**


End file.
